


Never Say Never

by atypicaldayoffanfiction, froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_together, Community: pt-lightning, Dean Smith/Sam Wesson - Freeform, Download Available, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gen, M/M, Minor Swearing, Music, PT-Lightning Challenge, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 6, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Potential Pairing, Slash, Swearing, Swesson, future relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicaldayoffanfiction/pseuds/atypicaldayoffanfiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam Wesson and Dean Smith weren't simply constructs of Zachariah's? What if they were real people who actually exist? This picks up right after Dean and Sam quit in "It's A Terrible Life" and what would have happened if they were really the people they thought they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT**
> 
> Ok, so we got together to come up with our fic idea for the Pod_Together Lightning round and as we started mapping out all our ideas we realized that there was no way we were ever going to be able to write, record, and edit the whole thing in less than a month. So, what we decided is that for the purposes of posting on time for the Pod_Together we were just going to record the first chapter and post it now and then continue writing and post the following chapters in normal written 3rd person fic format. 
> 
> For the Pod_Together I got an idea that I wanted to experiment with and PLEASE leave comments and let me know whether you think it works or not. I have no idea whether this has ever been done before or not but what it is is this: 
> 
> The words posted below are simply the dialogue between the two characters, as if you were a bystander in the same room with them and overhearing the conversation. Also posted below are two streaming options to listen to, Sam's POV and Dean's POV. Sam and Dean's POVs contain the conversation but they also have thoughts, feelings, actions, etc. for each character that take place before, during, and after it. My hope is that you can simply read it, listen to just Sam's POV, listen to just Dean's POV, read/listen to all of it, or any combination and it will still make sense but everything together is what really gives you a complete picture of the events. 
> 
> Whew! That was long and hopefully uncomplicated... Anyway, this is my first time ever writing a fic and atypicaldayoffanfiction's fist time ever recording one so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Sam Wesson = **bold**  
>  Dean Smith = _italics_

_Dean's POV_ (written and recorded by froggyfun365) 

Link to streaming and MP3 download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/q5epod7gfqo45666ngmuu7ygsmz6e024). Length: 00:09:04; 08.3 MB

 

**Sam's POV** (written and recorded by atypicaldayoffanfiction) 

Link to streaming and MP3 download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/ef1jsmv50qw778priug3276zk3u2gzs2). Length: 00:10:29; 09.6 MB

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**_~ PHONE CONVERSATION ~_  **

 

**“Um…oh crap. H-Hello?”**

_“Hey man, sorry, I don’t even really know why I’m calling... is this a bad time? I-I should just let you go.”_

**“No, no. I was just, uh, it’s fine, really. What’s up?”**

_“Listen I feel really crappy about the way we left things yesterday. I just wanted to apologize.”_

**“No, it’s alright. I get it. It was asking a lot.”**

_“Well actually... what you were talking about yesterday... Are you still interested?”_

**“Wait... in hunting?”**

_“Yeah, I mean I know it’s crazy and we might suck at it but I just quit my job and please say I didn’t do that for no reason”_

**“No, no. I actually, uh, I actually just quit too.”**

_“Oh, great! Well not great because if this doesn’t work out we’re completely screwed and I just turned down a five thousand dollar bonus for nothing but… what now?”_

**“What, really?…Damn. I guess that puts more pressure on this whole thing, doesn’t it? But, to be honest, I don’t really know man. I’m just making this up as I go.”**

_“Awesome… Please say you at least have some savings that we can use because I have some but I am not supporting you if we do this”_

**“Well… like I said, I just moved so, my savings are pretty much spent because of the new apartment...but I do still have Madison’s engagement ring. Maybe I can pawn it for a couple thousand or something since there isn’t much use for it anymore.”**

_“Woah, dude… you sure? Didn’t it end just like a month ago?”_

**“Look, it’s already over. There’s no use in keeping it. All it’ll do is collect dust. So, yeah...I’m sure.”**

_“Ok, well I have some stocks I can cash out but with the current economy the way it is I don’t know if I’ll actually make any profit off of them but some cash in hand is more useful than a bunch of stocks I can’t touch so…”_

**“Something is better than nothing. So…you’re really serious about this then? No take backs?”**

_“I’m not saying it’ll become a permanent thing but I’m willing to give it a try. Trial basis, that’s it. We do one or two cases then reevaluate, see where we stand. If it’s not working after that we go our separate ways, no hard feelings”_

**“Sounds reasonable. Now, the main question here is where to start? We know this isn’t going to be some cake walk. Sandover almost killed you.”**

_“I have no frickin’ idea. I guess we research, try to learn as much as we can then find another case. How do we even do that? This one found us but the only other hauntings I know of are ones that people are already investigating on tv or urban legends I heard as a kid. How do we know if it’s something real that we should investigate?”_

**“Well, the Ghostfacers looked pretty legit. I mean, we used their advice and it actually worked. I think the best place is to start there. Get a basic foundation on this kind of stuff before finding Casper on steroids.”**

_“Well I went back and re-watched all of their videos again right before I called you and I don’t know how much more we can learn. I even tried to look up the Winchesters that they were talking about and man, freaks”_

**“Yeah, but you can’t really blame them. We are practically giving up everything to do what they do. You have to admit, it was damn exciting.”**

_“I know, right?”_

**“So, we’re really going to do this, huh?”**

_“I guess we are”_

**“Well then, let’s get to work. I guess.”**

_“You want to come over to my place in the morning? Get a jump start on looking for something that might be an actual haunting?”_

**“Sure. Like you said before, research is what you do best.”**

_“Damn straight. You remember how to get here?”_

**“Yeah, I still got your address saved in my texts.”**

_“7 am — sharp.”_

**“Got it. I’ll see you then.”**

_“Night Sammy”_

**“It’s just Sa-...nevermind.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! <3


End file.
